How Lorelai Gilmore Handled Marriage
by livelovegilmore
Summary: This is a story where there was no April. Lorelai and Luke got married on June 3rd, in their perfect wedding, at the perfect church, and with Lorelai wearing her perfect dress. This story follows Luke and Lorelai as they find the wonderful things of marriage, as well as the hardships it can bring, all while getting Rory through college and dealing with their crazy town.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Really Lucky

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Lorelai…"

"Please!"

"Fine, have yourself a nice hot cup of heart attack and early death."

"Bless you!" Luke grudgingly poured the steaming coffee into a large mug, and handed it to his wife with a frown.

"You know that we won't grow old together, right?" Lorelai sighed and set her mug down.

"You that sick of me already Butch?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"No, it's that coffee, along with your diet will kill you before you hit 60. And don't call be Butch. Then, I really will get sick of you."

"Oh don't joke Butch!" Lorelai said, fluttering her long eyelashes and pressing her hand to her heart.

"I'd just die of a broken heart if I thought you didn't care for me! Whatever would I do, a woman all alone! Why I'd just DIE!" Luke kissed her and put a finger of her lips.

"Shh. You'll scare away the customers that have an ounce of sanity." Lorelai giggled and took one last sip of coffee before pulling away from the counter.

"I have to go hon, see you at home alright?" Luke nodded and kissed her one last time.

"You still have to pay you know." He murmured and she pulled back.

"Seriously?" He flashed her a cocky grin.

"Yep." Lorelai sighed and handed him a dollar bill.

"Being your wife is doing me no good. At all. Bye love!" Luke smiled and waved.

"Bye crazy lady!"

Lorelai banged through the kitchen door and quickly poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Hi Sook." Sookie smiled and shoved a fork towards Lorelai.

"Try this!" Lorelai recoiled.

"Sookie, we've been over this…" Sookie groaned.

"Please! Pretty please! With a cherry on top! I need your opinion and stupid Michael says it will upset his 1,500 calorie a day diet." Lorelai groaned and took another look at the fork.

"Does it have vegetables?" Sookie shook her head.

"No!" Lorelai gave her a long look and Sookie buckled.

"Alright officer, the bodies in the trunk! I confess… It's broccoli bake."

"Sookie, you knew I wouldn't eat this!" She shrugged her shoulder and took the fork away with a sigh.

"Yes, I did. But I thought, since you love me, and I'm your best friend, that maybe…" Lorelai grabbed the fork and bit into the bake quickly. Sookie giggled and clapped her hands in the air.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you forever!"

"You know Sookie, I am married." Lorelai joked and Sookie grinned at her.

"Don't joke, how is it?" Lorelai shrugged her shoulders and took a long sip of coffee.

"It's amazing Sookie, as everything you make is." Sookie feigned modesty with a smile.

"Why thank you. Broccoli Bake for dinner!" Michael entered the kitchen, with his traditional frown and the phone held in his hand.

"It's for you." He said slowly, holding the phone out to me.

"I'm busy Michael, could you take a message?" He faked a smile and held the phone out further.

"I offered to take a message but the annoying woman on the other side berated me for several minutes about how disrespectful it is for people not to accept calls if they are in the area, and how she was going to speak to you if she had to drive down here herself. I supposed it would be more entertaining if she came here herself, but I would have less chance of getting fired if I simply gave you the phone. Here" With that, Michael dumped the phone on the counter and exited the kitchen.

"He's always a ray of sunshine." Sookie said sarcastically and Lorelai laughed as she picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Lorelai."

"I need you to come to dinner." Lorelai frowned.

"Who is this?"

"Who is this? Who is this?! I cannot believe that even you of all people would forget your own mother's voice! How disrespectful!"I'm sorry mom, I was just caught off guard, what do you need?" Emily began rattling off at her over the phone and Lorelai rolled her eyes, continuing to drink her coffee.

"I need you to listen to me Lorelai, or so help me god I will come over to your house and throw your precious monkey lamp across the room in a wild fit of rage. Now, I need you to come to dinner tomorrow night. You and Luke. You see your father and I are going out of town on Friday for Christmas and all of January to I want to visit you and your… husband one last time." Lorelai sighed.

"Does Luke have to come?" Lorelai could practically hear her mother's frown.

"Of course Luke has to come! After June 3rd he became an official part of the family, no way about it, and while you may have been able to ignore it when he was your boyfriend , but now that he is legally married to you, you must bring him."

"But-"

"Goodbye. See you tomorrow night! Be there at seven."

"Grrr." Lorelai hissed at the phone, setting it on the counter.

"What?" Sookie asked, sprinkling something into a large pot steaming on the stove.

"I have to go to dinner at my parent's house a night early." Sookie shot her an apologetic glance.

"Sorry sweets. Cookie?" This time Lorelai grinned and excepted the cookie gratefully.

"Thank you!" She gulped down the last remaining coffee and took a nibble of cookie.

"God that's good!" She said, swallowing it quickly. Sookie nodded.

"Brand new recipe, the guests love it!" Lorelai nodded and stared off into space thoughtfully.

"You ok?" Sookie asked, sounding concerned. Lorelai nodded and smiled at her.

"It's just that, when I was single, I always dreaded going to my parents' house. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still do, but… not as much. With Luke, he whispers jokes in my ear, and when the night's over we go home and I have someone to rant to about my dad's stupid work, or my mom's snide remarks. I just… I really like being married." Sookie turned from the stove.

"I know what you mean. I love Jackson, just to talk to. I'm glad you found Luke."

"Me too. Ok well, I have an inn to get back to. Bye!" Lorelai waved and excited the kitchen, resuming her normal day filled with guests, tours, managing, and pranking Michael over, and over, and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I do not in any way, shape or form, own Gilmore Girls, though I fantasize about it daily.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hellville.

"Lorelai! Luke." Emily said, her sunny demeanor fading slightly when Luke entered the house.

"Mrs. Gilmore, it's nice to see you again." Emily forced a thin lipped smile.

"Why don't you come on in?" Luke nodded and the two entered the living room, where Richard and Rory sat, both with their noses crammed into books.

"Richard, look who's here!" Emily said, and Richard said hello, setting his book aside.

"A martini for you and Rory, and Luke, what would you like?" Luke shifted uncomfortably under Richard's gaze.

"Umm… Scotch, I guess."

"Alright!" While Richard prepared drinks Lorelai gave Luke a frown.

"You never drink scotch. Why now?" Luke gestured to her mother.

"Beer's nitwit juice. Remember?" Lorelai nodded and kissed his cheek. Drinks were served and they sat in silence in a few minutes before a timid young maid entered the room.

"D… d… diner's…. r…. read….dy. Mrs. G…G…Gilmore." Emily stood up and nodded to the maid.

"Alright May, and next time, speak louder, if you are talking so quietly that I cannot hear you, you will be fired. Got it?" May shivered and quickly ran out of the room.

"Geez mom, that's a little harsh don't you think?" Lorelai asked as she entered the dining room. Emily frowned at her.

"No, that was not harsh. If the woman talks like that she should attend speech therapy not work as my maid." Lorelai shrugged and sat down at the table as the mad brought out the salad.

"This looks delicious Emily, thank you." She nodded.

"You're very welcome. It's nice that even a diner worker can appreciate fine foods." Lorelai's face twisted into a scowl, but Luke grabbed her hand, signaling for her to be quiet.

"So Grandpa, how's business?" Richard shrugged.

"Same old same old. No matter what the economy, people get babies and die off. It's quite monotonous after a while. However, I did finish the "Rise and Fall of the Third Reich" yesterday, and I was wondering if a certain Yale student would be interested." Rory's eyes grew wide.

"Really?" Richard nodded.

"Would you like to go see them?" She nodded excitedly.

"Yes please!" Richard sat up from his chair.

"Alright. Emily, we will be back in a moment, don't eat my food." The two set off towards Richard's study, leaving Lorelai, Luke, and Emily alone.

"So Luke, you know how I told you that story about the dinner serving road kill?" Lorelai sighed but Luke nodded, trying to rub his calm demeanor off on Lorelai.

"Yes, Emily, I recall that…" Emily grinned, setting down her fork.

"Well I heard a story even worse! This little diner in Maine had an apartment upstairs, much like your old accommodations, and that apartment got rats. Next week, their chicken supplier cancelled, so they served rats as chicken! Now, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't do that, but it was interesting. Don't you think so?" Luke nodded.

"I guess. But, we don't serve rats, or road kill at our diner." Emily nodded.

"Well is that nice." She gave another one of those fake, disapproving smiles and set down her glass of wine.

"I'm going to go check on the roast, and then I'll come and tell you about the horrible things they put in deep fryer oil." Lorelai sat up too.

"You know what, I'll help you check on the roast mom. It'll be _nice_." Lorelai stalked out of the dining room and Emily reluctantly followed her. Once in the kitchen Lorelai turned to face her mother, her eyes bright with anger.

"What the hell mom?" Emily stared at her daughter flippantly.

"What?"

"Mom! Come on! First, you call me and demand that Luke and I _have_ to come to dinner, because you're leaving and you want to have one nice family dinner beforehand. Then, we get here and you don't act happy at all to see Luke, and every time you look at him, it's that same look you give the maid! You talk down to him like you're royalty and he's some low class dirt bag, and act like he's trash! It was one thing when he was my boyfriend, but we're married! He's your son in law, and you can't treat him like that mom! You just… You can't treat him like that, why don't you understand?" Emily pointed her finger accusingly at Lorelai.

"I've told you time and time again that you were making the wrong choice! That Luke wasn't good enough for you! But you didn't listen! You NEVER listen to me! Do you understand how that makes ME feel? You decided not to marry Christopher, you decided to move out, you decided to not let us see Rory, you decided against everything I wanted! Luke isn't good enough for you, you deserve someone better! Someone like Christopher!" Lorelai took a step closer to her mother, anger flowing out of her.

"Christopher is only your favorite because you like the concept of him! You like the idea of me marrying Rory's dad, not actually marry him. He's from your world, of rich people, and functions, and I'm not that person! I don't want to go to charity balls, and functions, and whatever else you do! I'm not you!" Emily slammed her hand on the counter.

"I KNOW YOU'RE NOT ME! I LEANRED THAT WHEN YOU WERE TWO. HOWEVER, I JUST WISH THAT ONCE, YOU WOULD AGREE WITH ME ON SOMETHING AND LISTEN!" Lorelai and Emily were both in tears, when Lorelai decided to go.

"Luke?" She said, storming of the kitchen. He nodded and grabbed their coats. Lorelai slammed the door shut, and the couple left for home.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Still don't own Gilmore Girls. Never have Never Will.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I love this chapter and couldn't wait to post it.

Chapter 3: Such a small thing to make such a big difference.

Lorelai's parents were going to be out of town for four more weeks, and Lorelai was already dreading their arrival, for more reasons than one.

Lorelai was almost 90% sure that she was pregnant.

On Christmas day Luke and Lorelai had… celebrated a bit too much, and due to that wonderful accident, the lack of a period, and the eye popping nausea multiple times a day, the signs added up. She still hadn't told Luke, or taken the test, due to the fact that she had no idea how she'd do either task. She turned sideways in the mirror and raised her shirt. There was still no sign whatsoever of a bump, but that didn't really matter. Lorelai sighed and headed down to the kitchen, peering around for a snack. She spotted a peach sitting on the counter, in Luke's fruit stash, and in a sudden urge, Lorelai grabbed it and bit into it. It was the best thing she had ever tasted, juicy and delicious.

Just then, Luke entered the house and quickly bustled into the kitchen, digging through drawers.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked, standing up and peering into the drawer.

"I'm looking for a spatula."

"Why? You run a diner! Shouldn't you have one there?"

"It broke today, so I need to grab ours."

"Do we have a spatula?" Lorelai asked, puzzled. Luke turned to her.

"Of course! Do you not remember the spat?" Lorelai thought about it and then shook her head.

"No." Luke sighed and waved his hands, trying to get her to remember.

"Oh you know! The time we were having a fight, but you called it a spat, and hit me with it, and… what are you eating?" Lorelai glanced down at the fruit in her hand.

"Ummm, a peach. Why?" Luke frowned.

"You don't eat fruit. Ever." Lorelai felt fear rise up in her. She couldn't tell him. Not now! Not over a peach! She wavered slightly and then tried to play it cool.

"Well, because of the fact that your always telling me I'll drop dead at fifty, I thought I might try something healthy, and see if I liked it." Luke looked at her suspiciously.

"Really? You've never done anything like this before." Lorelai shrugged.

"There's a first time for everything right?" Luke nodded and proceeded to look through the cabinets all the while explaining why peaches and other fruits were healthy, and how she'd thank him later, and finally Lorelai threated to throw said peach at him if he didn't stop his lecture. He laughed, found his desired spatula, kissed her, and left for his diner. Lorelai polished off the last bite of her peach and took a deep breath. She was going to go to a drugstore and get a pregnancy test.

Rory Gilmore stood in front of the store, trying to level out her breathing. She was two weeks late. Not late for a paper, or a meeting, or a visit. Late on her period. She took a glance around, fearing someone she knew would come walking across the street, including Paris, or… Logan. She shuddered at the idea of seeing him here. Oh god! What would she do if it was positive? Rory shook head. Other than the no period there were no other signs leading her to the conclusion of pregnancy. So, she slid the door open and walked inside. She felt like everyone's eyes were following her down every aisle, and her breathing quickened as she spotted the tests. As Rory picked one up, she marveled out how something so tiny, and so white, could affect her future so much. Rory grabbed another brand, to be sure, and swiveled ready to check out…

"Rory?"

"Mom!" Rory stood, shaking slightly under her mother's gaze, quickly shoving the tests in her pockets. Lorelai glanced at the test and back at Rory's hand, still clutching the tests tightly.

"What are you doing here mom?" Rory said, trying to sound calm, despite the warning bells dinging in her brain.

"Umm… I… Uhh… Have to… Well…" Lorelai trailed off and glanced at the tests again. Rory's eyes widened.

"Mom?" Lorelai sighed deeply

"I need to get a pregnancy test, and I couldn't do it in stars hollow, so I came here. Thought I could take the test in the bathroom here. What about you?"

"What? Me? I had to get umm… Uh…" Rory glanced around frantically, trying to find something she was looking for.  
"I had to get this!" She said, grabbing a random tube off of a shelf.

"You did not have to get that." Lorelai said, giving Rory an inquisitive stare. Rory glanced at the product and her face flushed bright red. Prostate cream. Crap.

"Right… I…" She trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Since you don't have a prostate, I need an explanation." Rory sighed and pulled her hand out of her pocket and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry mom!"

"Sorry for wha… Oh." Lorelai noticed the tests in Rory's hand and gently pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, let's go outside." Lorelai guided Rory to her car, were Rory broke down for the first time.

"I… So… so…. Sorry mom!" Lorelai rubbed her back gently.

"It's ok sweetheart, what happened?" Rory sniffed and stared at the tests in her hand.

"I shoplifted!" Lorelai frowned and took the tests from her.

"Who cares? Now what happened?" Rory sighed and brushed her cheek.

"On Christmas Eve, Logan and I well… you know!" Lorelai nodded.

"We were careful. I've been on the pill, but that week I forgot to take it because of Christmas break. We used a condom but… they don't always work, and I haven't had my period so…" Lorelai wrapped Rory in a gentle hug.

"I know." The pair talked for a few more minutes before heading separate ways to their homes, ready to face the truth no matter what it was.

Lorelai entered her house and clicked the door shut, petting Paul Anka on the head. She couldn't get Rory's tear streaked face out of her mind. She knew Luke wouldn't be home for a good two hours, so she had plenty of time to find out, hyperventilate, and decide how to tell him either way. As Lorelai finished the test and set it on the counter, she tried to decide what she was hoping for. She and Luke had discussed kids only once, but at the time it had been a very far off, but lovely possibility. She knew in Luke would be an amazingly fabulous father, and she knew she wanted to have at least one more child. However, they had only been married six months, and having a baby in the mix seemed a little to soon. Then, Lorelai pictured a little baby, with rosy cheeks, and big blue eyes, and her heart melted. She glanced at the still working test and smiled. She wanted it to be positive.

Rory entered the apartment and glanced around. It was dark, and according to the schedule Paris had posted, she wasn't going to be back for three hours. Plenty of Paris free time to take care of her issue. She took of her jacket, made her bed, did her hair, and fiddled with her phone for a while before deciding she couldn't put it back any longer. She completed both tests and set them on the bathroom sink, pacing back and forth. Rory loved Logan, loved the idea of being married to him, and eventually having kids with him. But not now. She had never thought now. Not until she was working as a full time reporter, and Logan had a steady Job. Not until they were both ready. She glanced at the test. Still in progress. She sat down on the toilet and bit her lip trying to hold back her tears. She couldn't believe this was happening. Little miss perfect might have a baby at 21.

Lorelai's watch turned to five minutes, and she stood up, taking a deep breath, readying herself to look. While she wanted it to be positive, negative was ok too. She said a quick prayer for Rory, and opened her eyes. She hands flew to her mouth, and a little gasp escaped, as tears rolled gently into her eyes.

Rory stood, picked up both tests and felt another tear slip down her cheek. She wasn't ready. She wouldn't ever be ready to look at these tests. She set them down on the counter and turned her back to them. She could just ignore them for a few minutes more right? Wrong. Rory knew that a few minutes wouldn't change what the tests said, and it would only make her more anxious. She spun around and read the results, four times, just to be sure. Her mouth fell open and more tears slipped down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Firstly, thank you guys for all the review, they mean so much to me. Secondly, nope. I unfortunately still don't own Gilmore girls.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: First time for everything.

Rory felt her cheeks cover in tears of utter relief. Two small negative signs. Thank god. Rory threw the tests away and smiled at herself in the mirror. She wasn't pregnant. She walked out of the bathroom with a spring in her step. She would eventually love to have kids, but just… Not then. A sudden thought struck her. Should she tell Logan? On the one hand, he might want to know about something that could have changed their lives forever, but on the other hand it might freak him out. Rory sighed, ran a hand through her hair, and nodded to herself. Logan loved her, and she couldn't be with him if she didn't feel like she could tell him everything. So, she'd tell him about the scare, and hopefully all would be well. Since she didn't have any plans for the weekend she left a note for Paris and decided to go see her mom, ready to find out what results her mom had gotten.

Lorelai poured herself a cup of water and sipped, trying it out. While it didn't fit her usual caffeine frenzy it would have to do. She heard the door open and sprang up. She had wanted to wait, and tell Luke later on, when she'd prepared herself. She was still standing in a panic, when Rory entered the kitchen.

"Hi mom!" She said brightly, pouring a cup of coffee and grabbing a marshmallow from the open bag on the counter.

"So…" Rory said, scooting in to the table.

"What happened mom?" She was now serious, biting into her candy while peering curiously, and a little apprehensively up at Lorelai. Lorelai sighed.

"You first. Even though I think I already know. The smile, the coffee, the junk food…" Rory nodded.

"Negative!" She grinned and then turned sober.

"I know it sounds mean to be so excited but… I just wasn't ready." Lorelai reached out and took Rory's hand.

"Sweets, you don't have to feel guilty. You and Logan aren't ready for a baby." Rory nodded, and then turned to her mom.

"Ok. What about you?" Lorelai gulped and took a swig of water and smiled gently.

"It was positive. But, I didn't trust it, so I drove out to Hartford and bought two more tests, and they came back positive." Rory's eyes widened, and she threw her arms around her mother.

"Mom that's great!" Lorelai looked up at Rory with tear filled eyes.

"Is it?" Rory sat back and frowned at her.

"Of course! You and Luke are having a baby! It's fantastic!" Lorelai sighed and gazed at her lap.

"Well, that's what I thought too, but now I'm second guessing it. What if Luke's mad? I mean, we just got married six months ago! Is it too soon? I mean… What if he says it's too much and leaves…" By now Lorelai was crying and Rory scooted her chair closer to mom.

"Mom, you're clearly just hormonal, because this entire thing is insane!" Lorelai wiped her tears and sniffed.

"Really?" Rory nodded.

"You've known luke for 10 years, been friends with him for eight, and been in a relationship with him for almost three years. You guys are ready to take this step. Secondly, Luke would never, in a million years be mad! He was pining for you for years and years, watching you date all those other losers, and he wouldn't leave you just because you were having a baby. Do you hear how ludicrous that sounds?" Lorelai nodded and broke into a wide grin.

"Yeah. I guess I was just having flashbacks of last time. When you find out your pregnant at 15, not everything is this easy." Rory smiled and broke into a smile equal to her mother's.

"Ice cream?" Lorelai threw her hands up in the air in fake giving up.

"How could I protest?" Lorelai and Rory spent the next hour talking about all of the things that they had to buy for the new arrival, and names, and other girl stuff. Finally Rory said that she had to unpack her stuff for the weekend and left her mom in the kitchen.

Lorelai went upstairs and peered into the two guest bedrooms they had added to the home. When they were doing the construction, they added the two bedrooms under the pretense of visiting neighbors and friends, but there had been a slight hint that one of them could be a nursery. Lorelai stepped into one, switching on the light, glancing around. It was a pretty boring room. They had their spare mattress and sheets, with an end table and lamp. Lorelai glanced into the next room, which was completely empty. It would be perfect if they had a boy, because the walls were a nice shade of blue. Lorelai sat on the floor and smiled. They were having a baby. Suddenly, she heard the front door open and Luke's steps on the stairs. It was time to tell him.

Rory set her bag down on her bed and began taking items of various clothing out of it. She was halfway done when she heard an excited, luke sounding yell.

"I'm gonna be a dad?!" Rory grinned. Everything was going to be just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Three things.

-I just want to thank you for the support! It means everything to me, and I am over the moon that you like it so far.

-I am so sorry this is late in coming, but school has been insane these last few weeks.

-Finally, I regret to inform you that those rights to Gilmore girls… I don't own them. (Breaks into tears)

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Bite the Bullet

Lorelai stood in front of the mirror, a frown embedded on her face.

"lluuukkkkkkeeeee!" She called, standing impatiently. Luke peered his head out from their bathroom.

"What is it?" Lorelai turned to him, clearly upset.

"My skirt won't zip." Luke skimmed his eyes up and down Lorelai, and smiled when he saw her clasping her skirt, which was approximately an inch too small for her stomach. She struggled with it for a few seconds before glaring at her husband.

"Help me!" Luke sighed and removed her hands from the zipper.

"Why don't you just put a different skirt on?" Lorelai groaned.

"Because I want to wear this pink one!" Luke gave her a stare.

"Lorelai, you know you're going to get bigger right?" Her eyes hardened.

"How dare you! I have been pregnant before! But according to the doctor I'm only eight weeks along! It's too soon for me to be showing!" As Lorelai's voice rose to a higher pitch Luke took her hands.

"Listen. I wasn't trying to say you were stupid, I was just reminding you that as a pregnant person you are going to have to buy maternity clothes. Maybe this time it'll happen a little earlier. Anyway, you're going to have to bite the bullet and put the pink skirt away until after the baby's born." Lorelai's face softened, and then she promptly burst into tears.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked, taken aback by her sudden change of moods.

"I just… I can't believe how nice you… a… a… Are!" Lorelai slumped her shoulders, sobbing hysterically. Luke sighed and pulled her against him.

He had seven more months of this.

After another hour, Lorelai finally selected a black skirt with a grey blouse and coat, which fit her nicely. Luke waited for her downstairs, and when she finally came down, she looked beautiful. Accordingly, Luke told her so, and despite the hormones, she took it well and was ready to exit the house. As she reached for her keys Luke asked the question weighing on his mind.

"When are you going to tell your parents about the pregnancy?" Lorelai turned and took a deep breath, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Soon."

"Lorelai…"

"Maybe when it comes out… Or later." Luke rolled his eyes and they stepped outside, him locking the door behind them.

"You can't wait that long. You'll start showing soon." Lorelai bit her lip.

"I'm scared Luke. What if they get mad?" Seeing tears form in her eyes, Luke sprang into action.

"Lorelai, they won't get mad, and even if they do, I'll be there the whole time. I'm all in, and after the disastrous dinner we had before their trip, I'm ready to protect you." Lorelai smiled softly and took Luke's hand.

"Alright. I'll tell them tonight." Luke gave her and inquisitive stare.

"I promise."

45 minutes later the couple arrived at the Gilmore's house, and seeing that Rory's car was already in the drive way, Lorelai gained a bit of comfort. If pickle puss and sauerkraut took offense she'd have people to fall back on. She took a deep breath, intertwined her hand in Luke's, and rang the doorbell. Instead of a maid, it was Richard that answered the door, and gave a welcoming smile.

"Hello Lorelai, Luke. Come in!" Lorelai frowned at Luke and stepped inside.

"So dad, are you a maid now?" Richard laughed and shook his head.

"No. You're mother's been in a rotten mood with maids lately, so we're in between them at the moment." He said, taking the coats and hanging them up on the rack. Heading into the sitting room, Lorelai saw Emily and Rory sitting in silence.

"Hi Rory! Mom." Lorelai smiled, and Rory did the same. However, Emily simply nodded and only barely curled her lips upward.

"So Luke, what would you like to drink?" Richard asked, heading over to the drink cart.

"Scotch please." Richard nodded.

"Emily, you have a drink so… Martini's for you and Rory?" Lorelai sat up straight and gulped, taking Luke's hand once more.

"Actually dad, not for me." Richard turned.

"Oh. Would you like something else to drink?" Lorelai shook her head.

"No. I'm actually not having alcohol." Emily frowned.

"Why not?" Glancing at Luke Lorelai nodded and smiled to the room.

"Well, Luke and I have an announcement. I'm pregnant!" Emily's eyes widened, and she let out a little 'oh my god', which only Luke noticed.

Richard's face widened into a grin and he rushed to congratulate her. Pulling her into a hug Richard beamed at his daughter.

"That's wonderful news Lorelai!" Lorelai's eyes filled with happy tears.

"Thanks dad!" She then turned to Emily, who was sitting quietly, stirring her drink.

"That's nice." She eventually muttered, and Lorelai's face fell.

"Is that it mom?" Emily stared up at her daughter.

"What else am I suppose to say Lorelai?" Lorelai's eyes widened in upset.

"I don't know mom, maybe that you're happy for Luke and I. That you're excited to have a second grandchild. Stuff like that." Emily shrugged indifferently.

"I would be happy if this was with a different man." Lorelai gasped and everything in the room fell silent.

"You know mom, I am very aware that you can sink to very low levels. However, I thought that maybe you could be a little bit happy for me. I mean, I'm a grown woman this time, married, and with a man who treats me with respect and kindness. And, since we have a better relationship now than before, I wanted you to be a part of our child's life. But, if you can't see past the fact that Luke isn't rich, then I guess that won't be happening. You'll be cold and nasty to me, and you won't see your own grandchild, all because of stupid pride. And you know what I find ironic, that I never expected you to behave any differently." Lorelai crossed her arms and Emily stared at the wall, not even looking her in the eyes.

"So, I'm not going to get mad, and yell and scream, because I've finally learned that that doesn't do anything. I've learned that the only important thing is that I approve of my choices, and that I'm happy with them, because you aren't ever going to be. But I do want you to know that this hurt. I really hoped you'd at least be excited. But I guess that's too much to ask." Emily took a deep breath and stood, hastily wiping tears off her cheeks.

"Richard, you can't let her talk to me like that." Richard frowned and stared at his wife.

"I love you. But in this instance, I agree with our daughter." Emily began to cry silently harder, and shot a furious glance at everyone.

"Fine. I'm going to bed." Emily rushed up the stairs, leaving everyone in silence, before the cook announced that dinner was served.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This is kind of an in between chapter, but I had a lot of fun with it, and hope you enjoy! Also, I do not, and never will own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 6 : A surprise or two

"Lorelai, calm down!" Lorelai was sitting on her bed, her foot loudly tapping against the floor, impatiently waiting for Luke to get out of the bathroom.

"I am totally calm!"

"Uh huh!"

"I am offended by that accusation!"

"What accusation?"

"The 'uh huh' accusation, that sounded like you were 'uh huh'ing just to get me to stop tapping my foot because it's annoying you, because if it is then, you'll have to deal with it, because I missed my calling as a dancer, and I like it, and I'm calm, and…"

"Lorelai." Luke came out of the bathroom and took her hand. Lorelai sighed.

"Sorry. I need to calm down." Luke nodded.

"Maybe just a little." Lorelai gave him a peeved glance.

"Don't patronize me. It's not attractive." Luke smiled at her and they went out, hand in hand to the car, Lorelai easing herself down the stairs.

Today was the day that Luke and Lorelai were going to hear their baby's heartbeat for the first time, and Lorelai was beyond excited. When she had been pregnant with Rory, Christopher had mainly floundered in shock when she told him, proposed while panicked, and then ran away the second she moved out of her parents' home. Now, Lorelai had Luke, who was incredibly supportive, and had spent the last three weeks carefully crafting a new baby crib for the arrival, which was entertaining, and very cute. Luke had also taken it upon himself to do all of the laundry, which Lorelai had only put up the pretense of fighting, and made her dinner every night, saying that 'by god it was his child, and it was not going to have more than one head.' Luckily for him, when Lorelai was pregnant, she couldn't keep away from healthy foods. The other evening, she had eaten two peaches and a ceaser salad, watching Rory gobble down a burger and fries, milkshake and a king sized candy bar. To make things better, after her mother's horrible confrontation a week previously, Lorelai had given up and dropped contact with Emily until she could be a more supportive person.

As Lorelai got into the passenger seat of the jeep, she began tapping her foot once more, before Luke placed his hand on her thigh.

"Lorelai…" She threw her hands in the air and bit her lip.

Sorry! I'm just… really excited to meet him/her." She rubbed her belly affectionately and Luke leaned over, giving her a quick kiss before starting the engine.

"Me too."

The drive to the doctor's office was a short one, and Lorelai couldn't stop grinning the whole way. The entire week she'd been talking about nothing else, and the other town people were involved too, responding in happy, if not odd ways. Miss Patty had started serenaded Lorelai's stomach in front of the diner, Babette had written out instructions on how to make your child love cats, Taylor had had a town meeting discussing possible baby names, and Kirk had attempted to set up a baby intercom system, which had resulted in a minor fire, a smashed coffee table, and a threat from Luke about Kirk being strangled if he came into their home ever again. Despite all of the craziness though, Lorelai and Luke where still excited about their new arrival and understood that this crazy behavior just came with the ticket of living stars hollow.

Lorelai and Luke entered the doctor's office and waited for about 10 minutes before a middle aged nurse called their name. They got up and made their way back to the examination room.

"So, Mrs. Danes, we're just going to have you lay down here on the table, and we'll discuss everything, and then have the ultrasound." Lorelai hopped up on the table and swung her legs back and forth like a little kid.

"Alright."

"So," The nurse began, looking at her clipboard "You're nine weeks pregnant correct?" Lorelai nodded

"At nine weeks we'll defiantly be hearing the heartbeat of the baby, and you'll be able to make out the baby on the screen. However, while we might be able to guess the gender of the child, it won't be definite until about 16 weeks. Alright?" Luke squeezed Lorelai's hand.

"That makes sense." The nurse smiled.

"Ok then! Let's get started. Mrs. Danes, please lay back and pull up your shirt." Lorelai did as asked and the nurse got out the gel.

"This is going to be a little bit cold ok?" Lorelai nodded again and glanced apprehensively at Luke, who gave her a gentle smile. Lorelai turned back to the screen as the nurse spread the gel over her abdomen. The nurse began the ultrasound, and she peered at the grey and black screen. She smiled and pointed out a small white blob.

"You see that? Right there, is the baby." Lorelai's eyes misted and she glanced up at Luke, who had a tear dripping down his cheek.

"Wow." Luke whispered. The nurse smiled and moved around a little bit, suddenly, her smile faded as she gasped.

"Oh my!" She whispered, and panic crossed Lorelai's features.

"What's wrong? Is there something wrong with our baby?" The nurse collected herself and turned to the couple.

"Not at all. Your babies are just fine." Lorelai blinked.

"Pardon?" The nurse grinned and pointed at a second blob.

"Mrs. Danes, you're carrying twins."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note : Thank you all so so so so so so so much for the kind reviews! They make my day. Also, I do not own the Gilmore Girls, just like always.

Chapter 7 : Baby Business

Luke and Lorelai drove home in silence, both of them shell shocked. Lorelai got slowly out of the car and placed a hand on her stomach. Twins. Two little babies.

Lorelai went to work, and Luke did too, and they spent the day apart, both of them mulling over the possibilities.

Lorelai was working in her office when Sookie knocked on the door.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Lorelai nodded.

"Of course Sook." Sookie stepped in and shut the door.

"So, I know I've been quiet, but I have to know. How did the appointment go?" Lorelai sighed and looked at Sookie, taking a swig of water and placing her hand on her small but growing bump.

"We're having twins." Sookie gasped and threw her hands in the air with an appropriate shriek.

"OH MY GOD!" she threw her arms around her best friend and then pulled back.

"Wait, why aren't you excited?" Lorelai shrugged.

"It's just… so much. I mean, twins. That means, two! Two times the space, two times the screaming, two times the diapers, two times the… Everything!" Lorelai brushed a tear away from her cheek.

"I don't know if we're ready." Sookie softened.

"Of course you are!" Lorelai shook her head.

"No! We're not! I haven't had a kid in 22 years, and Luke's never had a child! We got married in June, and come September 6th, we're going to have two kids! Two!" Lorelai sighed and leaned against her desk.

"And on top of everything else, my mother and I aren't speaking, and Rory's in her senior year of college, so she's really busy. I just feel stressed." Sookie kneeled in front of Lorelai.

"I know you feel stressed, but you shouldn't. Your mother will make up with you, or she won't. Rory is always there to talk to, I am always here, and Luke will forever be there for you. Talk to him! He's your husband, and the dad to your children. Talk to him about this if no one else. You're a great mom, and Luke will be a great dad. Just, talk to him."

Lorelai stood and grabbed her coat.

"Thanks Sookie. I think I'm going to go home and rest before Luke gets home." Sookie nodded.

"Alright. Bye hon!" Lorelai exited the dragonfly and hopped in her Jeep, driving with the window down so that the fresh scent of snow could cheer her up. She arrived at her home in a much better mood and treated herself to a bowl of blackberries and cream. She huddled under a blanket and ate her fruit, listening to the radio with an issue of the Yale Daily News splayed on her lap, reading one of Rory's recent articles. Glancing at her watch, Lorelai saw that it was getting late, and figuring that Luke had gone through a long day of work at the diner, Lorelai went and got ready for bed. She took a long warm shower and dressed in her pajama's, brushing out her long hair. When she was all done she laid down in bed and flicked through a book. Setting it down she sighed. This wasn't going to work. Her mind was to wired about the babies, and she just needed to relax and talk with Luke. Lorelai scooted down in bed, not intending to fall asleep. However, her effort failed and she was snoring lightly after ten minutes.

Luke came home around midnight, bone tired. If that damn Kirk hadn't shown up, he could have been home earlier. Sighing, he set his cap down on the table and glanced around. The lights were on, but there was no sound. Luke guessed Lorelai had already gone to sleep. He crept up to their bedroom and peered inside. Sure enough, Lorelai was snuggled tightly under the covers, her chest fall evenly up and down. Her hair was damp from the shower, and had splayed all over the pillows. Luke smiled at the picture and went to get ready for bed. He changed his clothes, and then gently slid under the covers trying not to wake Lorelai. She shifted but didn't wake up. Luke bent over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." He whispered, and he placed his hand on her stomach.

"And I love you, and you too." He gently rubbed her bump with his hands and Lorelai's lips eased upwards.

"Luke?" She said groggily.

"Yes?" Lorelai's eyes squinted open.

"Do you think we can handle this?" Luke nodded and took her hands.

"I think we can handle anything. I think you can handle anything. You raised one kid on your own. You and I can handle two, as long as we stay together." Lorelai grinned.

"We'll always stay together." Lorelai kissed him and then she turned, more excited.

"I had an idea today. About what to name them." Luke turned to Lorelai.

"Yeah?" Lorelai nodded emphatically.

"Yeah!"

"I was bored, so I flipped through some old photo albums, and I found this one of you and your dad. So, I was thinking, if one of these is a boy, we should name him William." Luke bit his lip.

"You know Lorelai, we don't have to do that and-"

"There is no other name that is better for our little boy." Luke smiled.

"You're perfect." Lorelai grinned.

"I know." Luke sighed.

"What about for a girl?" Lorelai shrugged.

"I was thinking… what was your mom's name?"

"Jillian." Lorelai grinned.

"That's pretty! What about Jillian?" Luke nodded and then sighed.

"I think if we have two boys, it should be William and Tomas, and if we have two girls, it should be Jillian and Emily." Lorelai's face fell.

"Emily?" Luke nodded.

"Think about how much it would mean to your mother. She had no relationship with Rory, and if she saw that you named your child after her, I think it would make her over the moon." Lorelai sighed.

"Maybe. But I don't like Tomas."

"Why not?"

"It makes me think of Tom, which by extension makes me think of tom cruise, which in turn makes me think of scientology, which makes me think of Si-Fi, which makes me think of aliens. I don't want my kid to make me think of aliens." Luke looked puzzled but he agreed.

"Alright. No Tomas." Lorelai smiled.

"Thank you."

"What would you like for a second boy?" Luke asked and Lorelai thought it over.

"I've always liked the name Matthew. Matt's cute, but Matthew's strong. I like strong names."

"I like Matthew too."

"Really?" Lorelai exclaimed. Luke nodded.

"William and Matthew for two boys, William and Emily if it's one of each, and Emily and Jillian if it's two girls." Lorelai smiled and have luke a lingering kiss.

"Less than three months in and we've got names." Luke pulled Lorelai close to him.

"It makes it feel real, doesn't it?" Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah, it does." She snuggled close to his chest.

"I'm really happy." He whispered and she gazed lovingly at him.

"Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

I'm really happy with this chapter. After everything in the past, I wrote this to give us a glimpse of Emily's redeeming side… I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 8: Pregnancy Preparation

Lorelai and Luke we're both happy that they were having two babies, and the last three weeks of Lorelai's first trimmest whizzed by.

It was Sunday, and Lorelai had taken the morning off to go over to Sookie's house and talk with her and Lane about their ideas. She smiled at the thought that her best friend, her daughter's best friend, and herself were all going to have babies at the same time.

Lorelai climbed up the steps of Sookie's home and knocked on the door. Sookie answered and grinned.

"Hi Lorelai!" She said, opening the door and welcoming her in. Lorelai entered the cozy room and spotted Lane, who's stomach was already heavily pouched out, seeing that she was eight months pregnant with her twin baby boys. She waved from her chair.

"Hi Lorelai!" She said, shifting slightly in her seat. Lorelai smiled and took a seat next to her.

"Hi Lane! You look great." Lane laughed.

"Yeah right. I feel disgusting. You get to look forward to this in a few months." Lorelai sighed and glanced at her only slightly swollen stomach.

"Yeah, I know." Lane glanced at Lorelai and sighed.

"Why are you so unbearably skinny?" she grouched, frowning. Lorelai shrugged.

"I don't know. They call it the Lorelai Paradox." Sookie sat down next to her two friends, and in no time at all the three were deeply immersed in conversation. Sookie was debating what crib to purchase, while Lorelai told anecdotes about Luke's mishaps in crib construction. They were all laughing when Jackson came into the room, holding Davy's hand and carrying Martha.

"Hey guys, Davy is leaving for his play date and Martha is coming with daddy to work. They just wanted to say goodbye." Davy came forward and kissed Sookie.

"Bye mommy!" He said, and Sookie gave him a hug.

"Bye Sweets." Davy went outside and little Martha waved at her mother, before the three left the house.

"So, are you still mad at getting another one?" Lorelai asked. Sookie smiled.

"Nope."

Suddenly, Lorelai's cellphone rang and she glanced at it. She frowned, seeing that the call was coming from her parents' house.

"Sorry guys, it's my parents. I feel like I have to take this." She said, and she exited the room.

"Hello?" Lorelai question cautiously. Emily's voice spoke on the other side of the line.

"Hello Lorelai. It's your mother." Lorelai had a quick intake of breath.

"What are you doing calling me?" Emily sighed and paused.

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I acted stupidly and immaturely the other night." Lorelai frowned.

"Mom…"

"No. Let me finish." Lorelai sat down on the bench in Sookie's hall.

"Ok." She whispered, staring at her shoes. Emily began to speak once more, in nervous bursts.

"I didn't mean to say what I said… I was just… For so many years I had the perfect picture in my mind. You, and Christopher, with Rory. Mother, Father, Daughter. I thought that somehow you'd pull it together and marry him. When you got engaged to Luke, married Luke, and now are having a baby with Luke, I just saw everything I had hoped for you slip out of my hands on last time. I felt all of the control I thought I might have had over you just disappear." Here she stopped and drew in a shaky breath. Lorelai waited for Emily to continue, her mind racing. What was her mom doing?

"I just thought maybe you'd come to see my point of view. But four weeks ago, when you and Luke had left, Richard came into the bedroom and told me how disappointed he was with me. And I… I realized that I was disappointed with myself too." Lorelai's lips parted, every part of her shocked.

"I shouldn't have said the things I said. It was immature and rude. You're having a baby and I want to be a part of it. You're older, married, and I want to know my grandchild this time. If you just give me a second chance. Please Lorelai. Please give me a second chance. I want to know my grandchild this time. Before he or she is sixteen." Lorelai was silent, her eyes lined with tears about to fall.

"What matters is that you are happy, and Luke has made you happy. Therefore, there is nothing a mother could want for her child more then that. What do you say?" Lorelai wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Of course! You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that! I want to make you happy. I want you to be a part of my life. You're my mom. Every girl wants that to some extent. And I want it to start now. You'll know your grandchildren." Emily sniffled.

"Really?" Lorelai sniffed to.

"Yes." Emily laughed.

"Thank you Lorelai! You have no idea how much." Lorelai grinned.

"You're welcome! Now, before we go I have some news." Emily straightened.

"Yes?" Lorelai smiled.

"We're having twins." Emily shrieked.

"Oh my god! That's wonderful! Two times the darling babies! Oh that's fabulous! Congratulations!" Lorelai broke into a natural smile.

"Thanks." Emily softened.

"I have to go mom. Ok?" Emily nodded.

"Alright. I'll speak with you about nursery designs tomorrow." Lorelai sighed.

"Ok. Bye."

"Good bye." Lorelai ended the call and sat in shock. She rubbed her belly and grinned.

"Your going to know your grandma babies. The cuddly grandma."

Lorelai walked out of the hall and sat down on the couch.

"Everything ok with your parents?" Sookie asked nervously, and Lorelai grinned.

"Everything's perfect."

Lorelai arrived home about two hours later, glowing and smiling, anxious to talk to Luke. She was headed for the kitchen when she heard a scuffle. She climbed upstairs and peered over to the work in progress nursery. Luke stood in the middle of the room adjusting a beautiful white crib that he had hand painted and crafted. Paul Anka sat on the floor, repeatedly whapping the hard woods with his tail. Luke rested the crib against the wall by the window and walked back, looking to Paul Anka for an opinion.

"What do you think boy?" Luke asked, standing back from it and centering it.

"I think it's perfect." Lorelai whispered from the door way.

The crib was made of study white wood, and Luke had gently carved the words 'Precious Baby' into the side where it faced the door. Luke had laid down a blue blanket and rested a giraffe inside the crib. It was perfect for one of their little babies. Lorelai moved to Luke and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Thank you." Luke smiled.

"My pleasure." Lorelai glanced around and then got an idea. She walked out of the nursery to be and into their bedroom, retrieving a picture frame and picture. She went back to the nursery and inserted the two together. In a silver frame with the word 'Surprise' Lorelai had tucked their first ultrasound photo. She placed it on the top of the dresser.

"I think it fits the space. You?" Luke nodded

"I think it fits perfectly." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips on the side of her neck, his hands trailing down to rest on her stomach. She turned and gave him a wink.

"The bedroom?" Luke grinned, and the couple made their way to the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I still do not own Gilmore girls.

So, I have been having horrible writers block lately, so I decided to skip ahead to the big event! The birth of Lorelai's babies! This is a long chapter I know, I just had a lot to say to finish this off.

In my mind (just so you aren't confused) Rory graduated, turned down Logan (plot twist : O) and got a job in Philadelphia working for a newspaper.

Lastly, thank you guys all so much for the amazing reviews and feedback, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. –livelovegilmore

Chapter 9: The Big Day

Lorelai Danes sighed and glanced at the clock.

4:33 AM.

Under any normal circumstances she wouldn't have been caught dead getting out of bed before the sun, however, in her current predicament she had no choice.

Lorelai was officially 39 weeks pregnant, and that meant that her bladder was almost constantly full. So, her late night trip was to go to the bathroom, for the fourth time that night. She sighed, turned in bed and stood to her feet, shakily gaining her balance. After her sixteenth week her stomach had exploded, and she was at the point where she felt like a giant beach ball, primed and ready to be kicked. She waddled over to the bathroom and went quickly, eager to get back to bed. She washed her hands and was halfway to the bed when she felt water trickle down her legs. She frowned, disgusted that she had peed herself. However, Lorelai had just gone. Confused she stood still, trying to figure out what was going on. It was then that a sudden stab of pain shot through her abdomen and the light bulb burst to life in her brain.

Labor. She had just gone into labor.

Quickly, Lorelai walked over to Luke and climbed in bed, shaking his arm and gritting her teeth as another contraction hit.

"Ow!" She muttered, all at once remembering just how much labor hurt. Lorelai glanced at Luke, and became peeved upon seeing that he was still dead asleep.

"Luke!" She exclaimed, and blearily, her husband's eyes opened.

"Huh?" He said, his voice thick with dreariness. Lorelai smiled at him.

"It's time!" She said and Luke frowned, sleep still clouding his ability to form thoughts.

"Do you need your late night gummy bears again?" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"No! The babies are coming NOW!" She gasped as her first viciously horrid contraction arrived. Luke frowned, and slowly the thought game to him. He jumped up in bed.

"Oh! The babies are coming! Right! Oh! Of course, I umm, where are my keys, Umm, here and we can go!" He shot out of bed grabbed their bag and stumbled towards the door. However, Lorelai placed a hand on his arm.

"Sweets, wait." Luke frowned.

"Wait? Why? Are we having the babies here like Liz? Because I really don't want to do that and," Lorelai smiled.

"We're going to the hospital. But, you might want to put some pants on before we do." For the first time, Luke glanced at himself and seemed to realize that he was wearing nothing but boxers shorts. Swearing under his breath he raced to the closet, Lorelai focusing on how funny the whole thing was instead of the contractions. Five minutes later, dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans Luke exited the closet and grabbed his wife's hand.

"Luke?" She whispered, and he glanced at her. She sounded scared, but her lips were parted a grin.

"We're finally going to meet them." He kissed the top of her head and smiled gently at her.

"Yeah." He blinked back his tears and the couple went out to the car.

One the way there Lorelai dialed Rory's number. She knew Rory had gotten a job at the Philadelphia Daily after school, but was hoping that she'd skip the day from work and come to see her. After seven rings a blearily Rory answered the phone.

"Whoever this is isn't going to live much longer."Lorelai grinned, seeing as her daughter remind her so much of herself.

"Honey it's your mom." Rory groaned. But sounded more alert the next time she spoke.

"What's wrong? Is someone dead? Are you ok? Do I need to come down there?" Lorelai again grinned.

"No one is dead, but I would like you to come see me because… Ow!" A contraction hit and Lorelai could tell Rory was fully awake.

"Mom? What's wrong? Are you ok? Mom?" Lorelai sighed and relaxed as the contraction passed.

"It's fine! I'm in labor! We're having the babies tonight! Or tomorrow, depending on how long labor goes for." Rory let out a little yell of excitement.

"Oh my god! Oh! Ok! Where are you going?"

"The Hartford hospital. Can you make it?" Lorelai heard a scuffle that sounded like someone else talking for a second before Rory made a shushing noise and spoke again.

"Ok! I'll be there in like… three hours so don't have my siblings before then!" Lorelai laughed.

"Hon, they'll be here when they feel like it." Rory laughed and nodded.

"Ok! Bye!"

The drive to the hospital took ten minutes, and in that time Lorelai called her parents as well. She never thought she'd see the day she said this, but in the last few months Emily and Richard had been amazing. They had helped prep the house, had talked with Lorelai and Luke to decide what they wanted to do contact wise, and Emily had gone above and beyond to help her daughter through the long months after Rory had moved away to Philadelphia. Lorelai shut the phone and set in her purse, rubbing her stomach as another contraction hit. She glanced lovingly at Luke and he squeezed her hand. Everything was better this time.

Rory Gilmore crashed through the doors of the delivery department, her hair sticking up at odd angles, and dressed in sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a pull on sweater, with her book bag slung around her shoulder.

"Hi, could you tell me where Lorelai Gilmore… sorry… Lorelai Danes is?" The nurse frowned.

"Are you family?" Rory nodded.

"I'm her daughter." The nurse behind the counter softened slightly and then peered behind her.

"Who's the sulking boy in the doorway?" Rory turned and sighed, grabbing Jess Mariano's arm and dragging him forward.

"This is Luke Dane's nephew." The nurse nodded.

"Alright. Since you're both family you can go in. They're in room seven, down the hall to your left." Rory gave the nurse a smile.

"Thank you!" She grabbed Jess's arm and tugged him down the hallway. She got to the room and burst inside, seeing her mother laying bed, looking fairly good despite getting up at four and going into labor.

"Mom!" She cried, and threw her arms around her.

"How are you doing?" Lorelai smiled.

"Seven meters dilated. Got to get to ten." Rory smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well, the babies just had good timing is all. They had to wait for their older sister!" Lorelai smiled and rubbed her belly.

"I guess so." Rory smiled and held her mom's hand for a second before the door opened again and Jess stuck his head in.

"Jess?" Lorelai's mouth dropped open in shock, and Luke uttered a surprised yelp.

"Ummm…." Rory gestured for him to get his butt inside and he took two tentative steps in.

"What are you doing here?" Jess bit his lip and smiled slightly.

"Uh, Rory got me to come here. So I could uh, see the action I guess." Lorelai looked at Rory incredulously and Rory smiled.

"We live close to each other." Luke broke into a smile and patted his nephew on the back.

"I'm glad you came." Jess shifted, obviously uncomfortable, and stayed silent, cringing as Lorelai had another contraction.

It was two hours and two more people later that Lorelai was completely dilated. Emily and Richard had come, both excited and nervous for their daughter. Emily's hair was miraculously done, and she looked put together in her silky pajamas and loafer slippers. She had also brought a personal maid with her, with a cart jam packed with sugary treats and coffee, promising that Lorelai would get some after the babies were born.

When the doctor announced that Lorelai was ready to push, Jess and Richard bowed out, leaving only Emily, Rory and Luke with her. The room was full, with four people in uniform. Dr. Marcus was the main doctor, and there was Daniel, the nurse. Then, there were to NICU nurses, Jennifer and Jessica, who were standing by just in case.

"Why are there NICU nurses here?" Rory asked and the doctor waved a hand.

"It's just a precaution. Whenever we have a mom giving birth to multiples we bring in a couple of nurses just in case the babies need some support, seeing as they'll be smaller." Rory nodded, relieved that the doctor was confident that nothing would be wrong.

Within ten minutes, Lorelai was completely ready to push.

"Alright Lorelai, give me one strong push here." Lorelai did as the doctor instructed and he knelt down.

"Good! I can see the top of the baby's head right now." Lorelai glanced nervously at Luke and he kissed her sweetly.

"You're doing amazing." He whispered and she nodded, seemingly reassured.

"Ok! Now Lorelai, I need you to really push for me, two more should do it." Lorelai took Luke's and Rory's hand and pushed. Rory was shocked by the amount of pressure exerted on her hand, almost sure that something snapped. However, it worked as the doctor grinned.

"Mrs. Dane's, your first baby is almost out. One last push from you and this little boy or girl should be born." Lorelai gritted her teeth and pushed with all her might. Sure enough, a shrill wailing burst through the air. Rory glanced over at Luke, and saw a look of pure joy on his face that she'd never forget.

"Why this little girl is going to be a talker!" The nurse said, gently wiping the baby down, and wrapping her in a blanket.

"It's a girl?" Lorelai whispered. The doctor nodded firmly.

"Yes. You have a little girl." Lorelai's eyes were filled with little tears.

"We have a daughter Luke!" He nodded and kissed her gently, holding his arms carefully out for the baby. Almost as soon as she placed the girl in his arms Lorelai's contractions began a second time. Luke looked frantically around and Emily reached out her hands.

"Luke! Comfort Lorelai. I'll take her." He smiled and nodded, grateful for the older woman's help. Emily gently took the little girl and looked at her. Instantly, the little blue eyes locked with hers and Emily felt a part of her heart devoted to the baby in her arms.

"Hi there sweetheart." She whispered.

"I'm your grandma. I love you very much, and your grandma does too. Yes. Oh yes." She bounced the small baby up and down in her arms while Lorelai dealt with getting the second baby out. She clenched Rory and Luke's hand and the doctor bent down.

"Ok Lorelai, this should be the final push and you're done!" Lorelai smiled and the doctor and then gave one large push. It worked, as the second baby was born. Right away everyone knew something was wrong. The baby's cries were soft, and weak, and it was moving very much. Lorelai's eyes filled with panic as the NICU nurses rushed over, scooping the newborn up and huddling around it in a crib, so that neither of the parents could see it.

"Doctor?" Lorelai squeaked and he turned to her.

"You son is fine, but he had some fluid in his lungs, so we're just getting it out. He'll be fine I promise." Lorelai's heart was pounding one hundred miles per hour and Luke was clutching her hand tightly as they watched with anxiety as their small baby boy had a tube inserted in his throat. However, it was clearly worth it, as within a few seconds after the liquid had been drained, healthy wails began coming from his mouth. Lorelai's face instantly relaxed and she watched eagerly as they bundled up the tiny baby in a blanket and placed him gently in her arms. She looked down at her son and saw that he had Luke's hazel eyes and slightly curly hair. She grinned and placed a tearful kiss on his forehead.

"Oh you scared mommy and daddy for a second little boy. Don't you ever do that again." The baby squirmed in her arms and let out a little coo. Lorelai's fear melted slowly away and she held him close to her chest, thanking god that he was ok.

An hour later, after Lorelai and the babies were cleaned up, Rory stuck her head out and gestured for Richard and Jess to come inside. Lorelai was sitting up in bed cuddling a small boy in a blue blanket, and Luke was holding a girl wrapped in a pink blanket, both parents smiling and joyful. Lorelai glanced up and beckoned her Dad over.

"How are you?" He asked and she gave a smile.

"Never Better." He smiled at his daughter before leaning over.

"Who is this?" Lorelai patted the bed and Richard sat down. She slowly placed the small boy in her father's arms and pushed the blanket back so that Richard had the full view.

"This is William Richard Danes. We thought it would be nice if he was named after his two amazing Grandfathers'." Richard Gilmore was not a man to show emotion, but his eyes filled with tears as he looked at his Grandchild.

"He's quite special Lorelai. I'm very proud of you." Lorelai gazed at her father and nodded.

"Thanks daddy." Richard smiled back at her and looked again at the baby. Finally, he set William back in Lorelai's waiting arms and turned to Luke, only to see that the little girl was no longer in her father's arms, but Emily's.

"Who's this?" he asked with curiosity and Emily looked up.

"Emily Jillian Danes. And don't you dare take her from me I demand a few more minutes with my namesake." Richard rolled his eyes but left his wife alone. He knew that getting a relationship with their new grandchildren was the most important thing in the world to her, seeing as they had only really known Rory from the time she was 16. Watching Emily with their granddaughter he knew she would not let that happen again.

Rory Gilmore had never fancied herself once for children, but as she held her little sister, she found herself rethinking that. Emily was the most darling baby she had ever seen, with Lorelai's sparkling blue eyes, creamy skin, and big red pouty lips. Rory held her close and kissed her sister on the forehead. Richard and Emily had gone home to get changed and come back with some food for the new parents, and Luke and Lorelai were dosing slightly, while Jess and Rory held the new babies. Suddenly, Lorelai shifted slightly, and Rory could tell from the look in her mother's eyes that she had a plan.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked and Luke's head short up.

"Yes?" She batted her eyelashes.

"I've been a very good girl, so I was wondering if you could get me a cup of coffee from the machine. I just need something to perk me up after giving birth to your two children." Rory hid her smile. She could tell her mother was going to get her way, no matter what. Luke however, surprised her by rolling his eyes, but standing up and exiting the room in search of a cup of coffee.

With that, Lorelai fell asleep again and Rory and Jess were the only ones awake in the room.

"So… I wanted to thank you." He said and Rory glanced at him.

"For what?" He smiled sheepishly.

"I'm glad that you brought me here. This is… kind of cool." Rory nodded in triumph.

"I know. I knew you'd want to see this." They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Jess glanced at her.

"My hopes aren't high and I don't really know why I'm asking this, because I think I know the answer but… Are you still with Logan?" Rory sighed and looked at Emily as a distraction.

"No. Logan and I broke up four months ago."

"Oh. How come?" Rory shifted to face him.

"Logan proposed and I wasn't ready. I told him that and he left, he said we'd being going backwards if we did long distance again. If I couldn't marry him then he didn't want to be with me." Jess's eyebrows rose but he didn't say anything.

"I just wasn't ready to get married. I didn't know where I'd be, where I'd get a job, and I think subconsciously I knew that Logan wasn't the right guy for me. He was that rich boy, functions, DAR, privileged, trust fund guy, and I think I knew that wasn't me. As much as it broke my heart he wasn't me." Again jess raised his eyebrows and stayed silent.

"You know, I'm not dating anyone right now." She said and gave him a glance. He felt his heart leap.

"I don't want to date anyone for a while, but maybe… Someday we could talk." Jess sighed.

"Look Rory, I think if we are going to be in a relationship, we should do it now. When we say someday that means never, and I think you know that. If you want us to be together tell me, and if you don't, tell me. I won't be upset, I just want to know." Rory looked at him and saw a grown man in front of her. No longer a reckless boy but a successful, grown man who was smart, handsome, kind, and in love with her. She stared at him for a long moment and she knew. She was in love with him too. Slowly, she leaned forward and they kissed. It wasn't passionate or long, but it said more than any words could have. With Jess, Rory found no internal thoughts or reconsiderations. She just felt right.

The next day Lorelai and Luke left the hospital, Emily and William in their car seats and the new parents overflowing with joy and happiness. Luke and Lorelai had gone through ups and downs, but in the end they had won the war and were together, married, and with two new babies. As Luke watched his family on the drive home he had never felt more complete.

-Emily and Richard left the hospital with Lorelai, and promised profusely that they would call and visit Stars hollow all the time to see how the two little babies were doing. That also made Lorelai promise that as soon as the children were old enough to sit at the table that Friday night dinners would have two new additions.

-Rory and Jess left hand in hand, a new relationship budding, both new, more mature people. Rory had a career, and so did he. Together, they were ready to see what it was like to be real adults for the first time.

-And most importantly, everyone, was…

Happy.


End file.
